Breathe Again
by Depraved Doll
Summary: The Leviathans were strong and he no more than a puppet, Dean knows he could have made a difference given the chance, if he had only noticed the desperation in Castiel, the need for help, given a second chance will he make the same mistakes? DxC Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe Again**

**Summary- **The Leviathans had been so strong and he no more than a puppet, Dean knows he could have made a difference given the chance, if he had only noticed the desperation in Castiel, the need for help, given a second chance will he make the same mistakes? DxC Destiel

_First fic for a while, hope it's ok, let me know what you think and if should continue, _

XxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

From the very beginning he had known how this would end, it would not be the first time that he had died and there was to be no redemption from this act, he lost himself in the ebb and flow of the water, in the pull of the current, lost himself in memories, the leviathan are strong within him, he feels the anger flooding from them into him, feels it grow so strong he can no longer separate where they end and he begins. Then there is simply nothing, nothing but the strong grip of regret and ever present darkness.

In the darkness there is light, there is a voice, there is forgiveness, the very feeling of grace fusing back into him, returning to him as if had been lost for a millennium. There are wings surrounding him, they cut the water and encase him, he knows this figure, remembers them well, remembers so much and his heart aches with the burden of it all. There is a voice inside his head, it's strong and commanding and he trusts implicitly but he cannot understand, there is a reason for the things that he has done, a purpose and the methods may not have been right but there is understanding, perhaps even pride.

He feels the air, the water trickling across his skin, he sees a long lost sister kiss his forehead, watches the numerous wings spread out behind her.

_'We all get lost Castiel, there is such good in you, so much more you have yet to accomplish. The Leviathan have a secret, my brother, they plan to kill our father, there are seven of them, they travel through the water, this was your brothers plan, it is your fate to stop them.' _

He should have known that it was a trap, that Raphael had something more planned, he had been so desperate to succeed that he had been blinded and now he had risked everything again, another threat to the world. His betrayal is prominent in his mind.

_'Forgiveness must start from within yourself brother...' _she touches his forehead, the very briefest of caresses and he feels the centuries of memories beginning to fade, there are things that he tries to cling to but in the end they slip through his fingers like the smallest grains of sand.

_XxxxXxxxxXxxxX_

Dean is of the mindset that he will find answers at the bottom of a bottle, he's not quite sure which one but he assumes whiskey would be a good one to start with today. He can't quite remember where Sam said he was going, an errand for Bobby, he's been trying to keep busy, keep his head in reality. Dean's trying to forget, he's getting there, slowly. He looses the day in bottles, in alcohol induced sleep and dreams that shatter him to the core, he doesn't leave the room, begins to loose his mind staring at the same four walls and mind numbing daytime TV, he doesn't need help. He tells himself it's just a down day, everyone has them and he's no different, it will be ok tomorrow, he just has to wait for tomorrow to come, he doesn't know how long he's been stuck in yesterday.

He prays sometimes, but not often, when he forgets everything, nothing ever comes of it,

He prays today, a few angry heartfelt words forged from too much spirit in his bloodstream.

The time passes slowly and for all his bravado, all of the macho front and the lies he tells saying that he's fine, he knows that he's far from it. He's never felt so alone, so let down and he traces the days back in his mind, all the way back to the beginning when Castiel had pulled him from the pit, when he had first laid eyes on the angel, the shadow of wings against those old wooden beams, those too blue eyes. His mind circles every sweeping rescue, every moment when he had felt Castiel was about to refuse but had followed his faith in the eldest Winchester, had done as he had been asked regardless of the cost to himself.

"_I always come when you call.."_

The voice haunts him, every moment when he finds himself alone, deep and rich and the desperation in that sentence, the eyes that had pleaded with him, to forgive him for something he had yet to do. He thinks he can track the moments when the Angel had needed him the most, when the battles were over and he looked at the hunter with those too blue eyes, with chapped lips parted and a question on the tip of his tongue, but of course he had been too blind to see it, too caught up in himself, in Sam, he never thought that an Angel of the Lord might need his help, had never considered how desperate the war in heaven was becoming. Rachel had told him to his face and he should have stopped there, stopped pushing but he was so desperate to get what he wanted.

He remembers pushing too far, heavy coughs from lungs that protested, the blood that splattered white teeth and caught in the cracks of his lips, the unconsciousness that followed and how at one point Dean had been unsure as to if he would ever wake, the fear had gripped him then but it had not stayed, Castiel had always healed quickly. He had seen the best of the Angel, his sacrifices his beliefs, seen the worst, his anger and hopes shattered, his betrayal, what he had missed was his desperation, his fear and his isolation. Castiel had been right, he wasn't there when he had needed him.

Bobby was right as well, of course, he was far from ok, he had lost his best friend, the one person in the world who had risked everything he ever had for him without having any family ties, before he had even met him. The person who had stood beside him through it all, who had fallen for him, fought for him, died for him more than once. If he could go back, he knows the exact moment, exactly how he could fix what had been so broken for so very long, hindsight is a terrible burden to bear.

He misses Castiel,

The tears track across his face, the pain laid out bare for all to see, the alcohol burns his throat and the memories burn at his mind, the emotion chokes his heart.

Never had he truly expected to loose Castiel, after all the battles, the apocalypse, all those times he had been bought back, he had just assumed he would always be there.

He had been worried when Sam had stabbed the Angel, concerned that he was loosing Cas without having the chance to save him, not long later it was he who would callously order Death to kill the Angel without so much as a heartbeat of hesitation. There had been resolution in Castiel's eyes that day, he only just now could understand what it meant, he had wanted to die, locked deep down with all those souls fighting inside his head, the Leviathan bubbling beneath the flesh.

The Castiel of his dreams is soaking wet, the heavy droplets of water echo in the confines of the room, the water turns to blood, pushing up past his lips, and he is silent in his death, Dean feels the blood on his hands, long after the dream ends. He hates the sadness he sees in Castiel's eyes, the look that asks for understanding, as he whispers into the hunters ear with blood gurgling in his lungs that he was only trying to do his best.

The feathers are like charcoal to his touch as they rain down on him, those eyes are not that ethereal blue they should be and the blood is so bright in the darkness of the room. Those blackened smoke-like feathers surround him as he holds the angel.

"Even now, he has you so well protected, what a traitor you are Dean Winchester," the voice is harsh, condemning, he can feel the disgust in the eyes that burn into him. "I am not a figment of your imagination Winchester," there is a hand on his throat, dangerous and deadly the grip strong, "now show me some respect or no level of protection will save you from me." He meets pale green eyes, red hair so light that it is almost orange, he knows what this woman is, but he does not know her rank, hasn't come across one like her before. "Don't make me kill you before you can become useful to me," she smirks as she stands, produces a piece of paper and extends it to the hunter. He takes it gingerly and she rolls her eyes in obvious frustration.

"Who are you?" he demands the paper clutched in a bloodied hand.

"That is not something you need to know, what you need to know is on that paper and to go there now. If the Leviathan find him first then you're all dead," she instructs, staring the elder Winchester down, "he won't remember anything, the Leviathan strengthen with emotion, as you may have seen, you were very good at feeding them actually, if I had left him whole they would find him and devour him."

"What is going on, why do you have to be so cryptic,"

"I tire of your company, go, now!" She demands and places a hand to his forehead and he jolts awake with a start. The room is empty save for himself and he is sober as a judge, which does not help his confusion, there's a letter clutched in his hand, he unfolds the paper, the dream still fresh in his mind and reads the co-ordinates written within.

He moves quickly, with a purpose he has been lacking for months, grabs his coat and keys whilst calling Sam on his phone. He doesn't say much just relays the co-ordinates and tells him to meet him there now.

_XxxxXxxxxXxxxX_

The warehouse is ominous as he pulls the Impala into the abandoned car park, the trees extend high above head, the leaves falling in the receding heat of the autumn nights. He thinks he should wait for Sam but the voice demanding him to move and quickly remains strong and he grabs his gun and a blade and moves for the large doors that lead inside.

After entering the building he realises it's not actually a warehouse at all, it's an abandoned hospital and the inside is eerie and reminds him of the asylum all those years ago and how well that had gone. He steels himself and keeps walking into the darkness, the room number is written on the piece of paper in his pocket, deep ink so black against pale white. He counts the numbers off in his head as he passes the rooms, he's still not sure what he's going to find, if this is a trap, all he knows is that he has to do this and the thought that he doesn't have anything to loose.

The room is quite far into the decaying property, an old examination room and the door creaks in protest of the use of it's ancient hinges, the wood is rotten beneath his touch, it threatens to give at any moment. He later decides that on reflection the whole building feels like it's about to give, he stops dead in the doorway, the door balancing precariously in his grip. He looses his voice at the familiar sight, the too blue eyes that focus so intently on him, as though they're trying to place him.

His heart thunders to a stop,

"Cas," the word slips past his lips before he processes any thoughts further, a familiar head tilt is the only response. "Are you... sane? Feel like yourself?" it's a ridiculous question he knows but he's not sure if this is his Castiel or the puppet controlled by the Leviathans.

"I was instructed to wait for Dean Winchester, you match his description," the angel explains matter of fact tone to the deep voice. He knows in that moment that this is Castiel, the same as the first day they had met in that old broken down barn. "We should leave, your arrival has compromised this position," The angel stands, he sways slightly on his feet and Dean moves closer to him, he steadies himself without the need of help from the hunter.

"You ok?" the hunter asks sceptically, the angel seems pale, unsteady, it's almost as if he's putting up a front.

"I have yet to fully heal," he explains with a slight ache to his voice, as though this has been a painfully and uncertain recuperation. He leans against the wall for a moment, hiding the weaknesses he is suffering from the man before him.

"Heal from what?" he can't help but ask, does he mean the Leviathans, something further, Dean's not sure, but he wants to know, wants to help in some way. The deep blue eyes narrow uncertainty.

"It is none of your concern, we need to move," he takes a few steps and then it's as if someone has cut off the power supply, his eyes fade, close, he falls, Dean catches him swiftly, steadying the form against his own. The angel is a dead weight, like a puppet who's strings have all been cut, his heart thunders in his chest for a moment but the Angel still breathes and the relief washes over him like a cool breeze. He catches the thought that he never realised Cas breathed before, then allows it to fade as he comes to realise there are more important things to deal with at present.

"Dean!" the voice booms as the younger Winchester enters the room, he stops in the doorway, uncertainty obvious as he studies the scene before him, "Dean?" a question this time, the concern still holds true in the voice, the eldest Winchester cannot say he is surprised.

"It's complicated, but it's fine, trust me, lets just get back to the motel and I'll explain everything," Sam's too patient for his own good, he nods in understanding and goes to the Angel's side supporting him and helping his brother escort him to the car, they lay him down across the back seats of the Impala, Dean does a quick check for any obvious injuries, can find none.

Sam stares at him, all intrigue and questions, Dean rolls his eyes as he slides into the drivers seat, Sam decides to go with him leaving his rental car behind. The journey is long and silent, Dean glances at Castiel lying across the black leather seats of the Impala.

His heart is suddenly working again, aches at the vulnerable form of the angel, he wants to apologise, wants things to go back to how they had been before.

He doesn't want to make the same mistake again.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxX

_There we have it the first chapter, I've been struggling with writer's block so hope it's ok, I apologise for any mistakes I may have missed, hope it's not too bad :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I want to thank everyone who read the last chapter, everyone who reviewed and or added this story to their favourites, I hope you enjoy this next chapter..._

_I also apologise for the delay..._

_**Chapter two**_

_XxxxXxxxxXxxxX_

It's a strange situation they find themselves in, hands perched beneath chins, elbows resting heavily on solid legs, a mirror image of each other as they simply sit, sit as the tick clocks down and wait for Castiel to wake. Silence consumes the room and eventually Sam gives up, that far away look in his eyes, he sighs and stands abruptly, paces in front of the bed, Dean's eyes never stray even when Sam's form stops right before him, cutting off his view.

"So what now Dean, what are the angels telling you we do now?" he sounds slightly bitter but Dean thinks it's more frustration, he glances up at Sam, for the first time in months realising how tired his brother looks. Dean sighs, he doesn't know how to fix this, how to fix Sam, Cas, he doesn't have all the answers.

"Nothing, we wait," it's authoritative, demanding, cuts the younger Winchester off before he can even consider arguing. The taller male seems frustrated, his bones itch beneath his skin, muscle writhing, soul aching. He resigns himself, sits back in the seat opposite his brother at the table, fingertips tapping rhythmically against the old chipped wood.

"Do you... think he remembers anything?" it's a question that's been burning inside Dean's mind for hours now, a question he doesn't want to face up to because he saw the look in Castiel's eyes in that hospital, the icy cold glance of indifference, it has been such an unfamiliar sight in those blue orbs. It makes him think, that mere glance, he remembers so much, so many moments with the angel, never once had he looked at him like that, as though he were no more to him than the billion other humans strangling the planet.

"I don't know Sam," he stares at the prone form of the angel, silent and unmoving, like ice, he wonders if there's something buried inside, wonders if he kept digging, if he'd find Castiel, the one he's so familiar with, the warm, courageous, broken creature that he had become, he doesn't believe that can just be brushed away. A part of him can remember this feeling well, when it had been Jimmy in control and not Cas, when it had been someone else staring back at him from a face that he knew so well.

"_I think you call him when you need something,"_

He hated Rachel, her sense of duty, her loyalty, the truth that had fallen so easily and uninhibited from her lips, mostly he hated the way Castiel had silenced her for talking to him as she had, because she had been right and Dean should have listened to what she was trying to tell him, what she wanted him to understand, her eyes had asked him to stop, her words final, Dean had not heeded a word, he was never wrong then.

He notices the fluttering of eyelashes long before Sam, notices bright blue beneath dark lashes, the way his body moves, quickly and gracefully, legs swinging over the edge of the bed, back rigid and uncertain. His eyes meet Dean's, they're uncertain, it doesn't make him flinch, neither of them hold much trust at the moment but he can't deny the way his heart clenches. This is Castiel, the eyes, the dark hair and chapped lips and it's like looking at a stranger, he wants him to remember, he wants to forget. His stomach aches with such a dull heavy pain that seems to flood straight into his veins, he feels like lead, doesn't even know where to begin.

"You ok?" Sam directs the question at the angel, he nods once in confirmation, no words and Sam nods in response, glances at Dean,

"This is bull shit!" Dean snarls and the rage floods through him quickly and efficiently, it floods his senses like a dam breaking. "Where do you get off forgetting everything and expecting everyone else to pick up the pieces," he's stood in front of the angel, arms shaking at his sides with rage and Castiel stands to his full hight which although a few inches shorter than Dean commands respect.

"Why is this so personal to you?" the question catches him off guard and the angel glances at him with that ever so familiar head tilt, "I can't comprehend your feeling of betrayal, but it's not of import, we have a duty, I have healed, we should leave now, we have spent too much time here and soon they will know I am here, they will sense me." He's all business, all angel and whatever humanity had once bled into his grace has been completely wiped clean, pure, crisp, angelic purpose once more. This was Castiel before Dean had tainted him, before he'd fed him ideas so twisted to angels, before he had led him to betray.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, rising from his chair, uncertainty in his eyes,

"They are connected to me, it's slight, but tangible, the closer they are the more certain they will be, they will come for me and when they do I want it to be on my terms not on there's." Sam looks to Dean to make the final decision, the elder hunter nods,

"Whatever, but we're taking the car," Castiel doesn't disagree, Dean can't help but remember the feel of the angel's shoulder beneath his grip.

_I'm sorry, _

He feels so unsure, like some thing's missing, he's been angry with the angel, the betrayal is still fresh in his mind and yet he wants to go back, he wants things to be how they once were, he wants to see that familiar smile, he wants him to be Castiel, his Castiel, even with the mistakes and the lies. He wants to hear him say sorry, wants to forgive, wants to hit him, anything but the indifference that greets him from once vibrant blue eyes.

_XxxxXxxxxXxxxX_

The drive is silent, Castiel sits in the back glancing out of the window as the world rushes by and Sam sits upfront flipping through a book. Dean puts the radio on, the silence crippling him, he taps the steering wheel to the beat, feels Castiel's too blue eyes boring a hole into the back of his head. He refuses to look for a moment, continues as if he's not affected, there's a police car up ahead, he slows to make sure they don't get pulled over. He glances in the rear view mirror, blue eyes are staring directly at him.

"Something is not right," Dean doesn't know what he means, or how he knows but the look in those eyes is more than enough to convince him the angel's words are true. He glances briefly at his brother, who is alert. Sirens wail moments later, Castiel nods at Dean in the mirror and they pull over, the angel vanishes and there's trust, trust where Dean thought there could be done. He stores that thought for later as he pulls over and rolls the window down.

"Good afternoon officer, how can I help," the man is young, a deputy, he's married judging by the ring, he's got a couple of kids because he's got some chocolate on the top of his trousers, where a three year old would stand to hug a father goodbye, fingers and mouth smeared with candy.

"There was someone else in the car, where is he, he's wanted for questioning," Dean nods in understanding, the officer glares at him,

"Sorry officer no one back there, feel free to check," another man gets out of the patrol car, letting himself out of the back, his eyes are black as night and the deputy's head juts at a harsh angel, as though his own head is trying to snap itself from his spine. His fingertips are black, his lips darkening like he's suffocating from the inside out,

"Tell me where he is and I won't feed you to the hounds Winchester," Dean glares, eyes deadly, his hands wrapped around a blade from his boot. "You're not as affected by this vessel, where's that delicious anguish from before," The blacked hand snaps out, catches Dean by the neck and drags him from the car, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor and kicking him with a heavy boot. Sam's out of the car in a second but the demon goon intercepts him, the twisted creature bends down, glances at the hunter on the floor and chuckles. He grabs a hand full of hair as his eyes begin to be swallowed into his face, "where's the betrayal Dean, the rage, the want?" he stabs him in the neck and twists, the creature releases him, hisses as blackened blood spills across the beige uniform. "You're ruining my vessel," it hisses teeth black and snapping off from decaying gums.

There's a flap of wings the demon screams, eyes flashing and the big man falls to the floor with a thud the creature turns it's head, it's neck snapping with the movements and Sam glances at it with slight trepidation. Castiel appears behind it a second later, he grips it's arm, cripples it in his grasp, the bones shattering like glass, he moves gracefully, knocking the creature to the ground and presses his hand to it's forehead it chuckles and dark blood trickles through his lips.

"Brother, I knew you would come back, you wish to be one with us again," it hisses up at the angel and Castiel stares down at it as though it's the most hideous thing he's ever seen.

"You are an abomination," it reaches up for him, attempting to knock him off balance and gain the upper hand, it claws at his arms but the angel registers no effect, the sunken eyes start to glow, a mixture of horrific black and bright white, it chuckles to itself from beneath the angel, a silver blade catches Dean's eyes as it begins to slip it from it's pocket.

"Cas!" Dean yells in warning and the blade catches the angel's arm but the attack is blocked, the weapon disarmed and Castiel begins to chant, he removes a blade from his pocket, it's small, covered in engravings and pure white, he slits the creatures throat, the white intensifying from it's mouth and eyes and black bubbling against the flesh. After a few minutes there isn't even a body, just sticky black tar and a wedding ring glinting in the sunlight.

Castiel stays on the ground, Dean assumes he's still not at full strength, he moves closer to the angel, glances down at him.

"It was the weakest, luckily for us, it had not manifested properly, the other's will be more of a challenge, I did not expect to encounter one of the Leviathan so soon, it has had an effect on my injuries," Dean nods and offers the angel his hand, he takes it and the hunter leads him to the car, Sam helps him into the back seat as Dean clambers into the front.

The silence resumes as the drive begins again and Dean glances at Castiel in the mirror, he looks pale and tired, like he's not focusing properly. It worries Dean to see the angel in such a vulnerable state, he needs time to recuperate properly. They drive for hours, eventually Dean decides to pull over and order some food at a drive through, he orders a burger for Cas and passes it to the Angel who raises an eyebrow.

"I know, you don't eat, but trust me, you'll like it, it will lift your spirits," the angel still seems uncertain but follows the lead of the other two males and unwraps the item. There's a sparkling in Castiel's eyes with the first bite, Dean watches him in the rear view mirror and it's in that moment that the hunter knows his angel is in there somewhere, broken and tinged with humanity.

_XxxxXxxxxXxxxX_

It's that strange time of day when they finally get to Bobby's, it's getting lighter, the very beginning of day but they haven't quite seen the end of the night either. It's that period of time where the two can coexist for a brief few moments before being separated once again.

They stumble into the house like wounded soldiers, a barely conscious Castiel draped over Dean's arm and the hunters starting to wonder if he can do anything other than sleep. Bobby has a million questions and they have no answers, they draw symbols on the windows, lay salt at the doors and wonder exactly what the Leviathans are and if any of these traps will actually work. Castiel doesn't offer much advise from where Dean left him lying across the couch.

"So our boys ok?" Bobby asks once they're done beers in hands, Sam nods, Dean doesn't disagree,

"Seems ok, he killed one of them earlier but it took a lot out of him," the younger explains gesturing to the angel as if to emphasis his point.

"But he's, normal, yeah?"

"100% angel-tastic," Dean all but growls taking a long swig of beer, revelling in the delicious hum as the alcohol bleeds into his system, wrapping around his mind and coating all his concerns in something so much more bearable.

"Any more news from this other angel?" Bobby asks, Dean shakes his head,

"Nope not a word, I'm not too worried, she's a bit of a bitch," another long swig, he doesn't even notice that he's started on the second bottle before his companions are even halfway through their first. The night continues to pass in a similar fashion, hushed words and unanswered questions, they all retire to bed before Dean does, he sits up in the darkness of the kitchen, nursing a bottle of beer. He looses track of time quickly, watches as the sun begins to lift from the horizon, he can't sleep, hasn't been able to for months. He stands, walks to the fridge and helps himself to another beer, he catches sight of Castiel on the way, slummed on the couch in the same position Dean had left him in earlier, he smirks slightly, heads back to the table with his beer.

"Hello Dean," a smile and she gestures to the seat opposite, he knows who she is even with the change of vessel, she's got long dark hair, pale blue eyes, a light pink lipstick, she's pretty, Dean still doesn't like her.

"What happened to the other girl? Don't tell me you go through vessels that quickly," she chuckles and shakes her head, gently curled ink black hair brushing against her neck,

"Of course not, I just like to try new things,"she finds her joke funnier than he does, she shrugs unaffected, he sits and and removes the lid from his beer, taking a swig.

"Thought you couldn't trace us," he grumbles, obviously unhappy with the intrusion,

"Why would I want to, I can find my brother anywhere, I want to make sure he's ok, I don't have as much trust in you humans as he used to."

"Oh yeah, because you've been so helpful, why don't you heal him properly that might make him feel better, oh and didn't feel like dropping in when we bumped into the Leviathan did you, good thing he's got you isn't it." The sarcasm bleeds and pale blue narrows warningly, she vanishes, appears in the lounge beside her brother, Dean follows to keep an eye on her. She touches the angel's forehead briefly,

"His progress is good, he is strengthening, this is to be expected with all that he has been through, as strange as it may be to you hunter even Angels sometimes need to recuperate, why do you think I came to you? I need someone to watch out for him, I cannot leave my post for too long, my place is in Heaven," she rises, spares a glance at her brother and walks to Dean, she hands him a blade, inscriptions encircle the silver running from the very bottom to the very tip. "The Leviathan are strange creatures Dean, they have existed for millenniums, since the beginning of time, they devour souls, they crave power, destruction, they can bring your world to ruin, their vision to bring heaven to it's knees, this is one of the oldest weapons of heaven, forged by our father so long ago to kill the Leviathan and banish them to purgatory."

"So guess it's something the big guy upstairs needs to take care of then,"

"Dean, Castiel bought them here, only he can put them back, where they were once one, they have become many, manifested themselves into seven to begin their destruction on your planet, they will rejoin, when they do they will allow Lucifer freedom" Dean shakes his head and hands her the blade,

"Look Cas already killed one of them so I think we're good," she growls, grabs his throat and squeezes hard, her eyes are deadly, warning,

"Listen to me very carefully, that Leviathan still lives and it knows that Castiel is alive, it will search for the others once it is strong enough,"

"Why do they want Cas?"

He bought them here, he is the key to reforming, they are weaker as they are now, you must banish them all, return them to purgatory, the cage that was built for them. Give this to Castiel when he wakes, it will explain what he needs to know, then find that Leviathan Dean and send it back to where it came from." her eyes are pleading and he can see the worry as she hands him a small book, engraved with gold, the fear from this angel strikes into Dean's core, she vanishes moments later and he is left in a silent room with a book he cannot read and a knife from the depths of heaven itself.

He doesn't sleep that night, he sits and waits, waits for Castiel to wake, watches the clock ticking down and wonders if this is how it will all end, if this is where everything has been leading to, maybe they never averted the apocalypse at all, maybe this was how it was supposed to begin all along.

_XxxxXxxxxXxxxX_

_Ok so, very sorry for the delay on this chapter and thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding to favourites, your comments have been so lovely, I hope this chapter is alright, it's started to breathe a life of it's own, once again I hope there are no mistakes and apologies if there are, next chapter will be up soon without so much of a wait, _


End file.
